johnsonandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Why is Blue, Blue?
'Why is Blue Blue?' is a song about Johnson's thoughts and doubts about the world outside the bedroom. McDuff, Diesel and Squeaky also sing along during the chorus. Its original release was on An Afternoon with Johnson and Friends. The first verse and chorus made an appearance in Bringing up Baby. A music video was later produced for Songs from the Toybox using clips from the aforementioned episode. An edited version of the song appeared on an ABC compilation album, ABC for Kids Spectacular. The song was performed by Garry Scale as Johnson, Katrina Sedgwick as McDuff, Doug Scroope as Diesel and Angela Toohey as Squeaky, with music by Chris Neal and lyrics by John Patterson. Lyrics Verse 1 I'm just a small toy elephant All pink and stuffed and fat I spend all day in one small room You might not think much of that But when I sit inside my house Having morning tea All the thoughts inside my head Sneak out and question me. Chorus Why is green, green? Why is blue, blue? I don't know why So I'm asking you What's outside the window? or behind that closed door? What's the world really made of? What are we here for? Chorus Why is green, green? Why is blue, blue? I don't know why So I'm asking you What's outside the bedroom? Or beyond the backyard? I simply don't know, and I've thought really hard. Verse 2 I'm just a small toy elephant Well-padded, round and slow But I have lots of questions There's a lot that I don't know And when I sit inside my house My first thought is the worst If I think just one more thing My head will surely burst! Chorus How do the letters make the words that we see? What are the numbers that come after 3? Why is a nose never shaped like an ear? Why was our Michael much smaller last year? Chorus Why is green, green? Why is blue, blue? I don't know why So I'm asking you What's outside the bedroom? Or beyond the backyard? I simply don't know, and I've thought really hard. Verse 3 I'm just a small toy elephant Fluffy, short and wide I've never studied history books I've never been outside But when I sit inside my house There's one thing that I know If I think a thought a day I'll definitely grow! Chorus If flies really fly Then fleas, do they flea? Is salt really salty? What comes after C? How do stars shine? Are they glued to the sky? How do you get older? Why do things die? Chorus Why is green, green? Why is blue, blue? We don't know why So we're asking you What's outside the bedroom? Or beyond the backyard? We simply don't know, and we've thought really hard. Verse 4 He's just a small toy elephant All soft and squashed and pink A very wise young elephant He loves to sit and think And when I sit inside my house Having morning tea All the thoughts inside my head Sneak out and question me Chorus Why is green, green? Why is blue, blue? We don't know why So we're asking you What's outside the bedroom? Or beyond the backyard? We simply don't know, and we've thought really hard Chorus Why is blue, blue? Why is green, green? How many things Remain to be seen? We think and we wonder We puzzle and then We ask all these questions all over again! Appearances *An Afternoon with Johnson and Friends (1992) *Bringing up Baby (1994) *Songs from the Toybox (1995) *ABC for Kids Spectacular (1998) Trivia *The song was cut down in its music video form, most likely due to an unsufficient amount of content available to fit the remaining song lyrics. *On ABC for Kids Spectacular, the song is shortened from 5 minutes and 30 seconds to 1 minute and 52 seconds, most likely due to time constraints. Category:Songs Category:Television Series